


More Than a Mouthful

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	More Than a Mouthful

**Title:** More Than a Mouthful  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Comfort  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Fluff/ no warnings  
 **A/N:** Harry and Ron go back to basics.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

More Than a Mouthful

~

“Mmm,” Ron moaned. “God, I can’t believe it took us so long to do this,” he said.

Harry, whose mouth was full and who was too busy making little noises of pleasure in the back of his throat to reply, simply nodded happily.

“More?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded again and Ron obliged.

It took several minutes of concerted effort but, eventually, both men were sated and they leaned back, replete.

“Wow, that was brilliant,” Harry gasped.

Ron patted his arm. “There’s more, trust me.”

As Molly emerged from the kitchen with dessert, they both grinned. Nothing could beat comfort food.

~


End file.
